lovelyzfandomcom-20200213-history
That Day
"That Day" (그날의 너) is a song by Lovelyz, and the second and title track in their fourth mini album, Heal. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 하루 종일 울었대요 이별한 날 두 눈이 다 퉁퉁 부을 만큼 그 앤 네가 미웠대요 며칠을 다 그리 지냈더래요 근데 이상해요 어느 날 갑자기 그럴 거란 예고 한 마디 없이 아물어요 이젠 네가 밉지가 않은 걸 코 끝에선 화 입안에선 후 때론 달콤하게 때론 시큰하게 시린 기억 화 모두 모아 후 아른 기억 그날의 네가 내 안에 머물러요 지금의 너는 어때요? 예전의 넌 나를 걱정하기만 바빴죠 이제는 그럴 리 없죠 어쩌면 난 그게 서운할 거야 근데 이상해요 우리의 마지막 그 장면의 느낌이 좀 바뀌었죠 편한걸요 지금의 난 살짝쿵 웃어요 코 끝에선 화 입안에선 후 때론 달콤하게 때론 시큰하게 시린 기억 화 모두 모아 후 아른 기억 그날의 네가 내 안에 머물러요 녹아가요 시린 말들도 흘러가요 아린 기억도 사라져요 아픈 상처도 지나가요 코 끝에선 화 입안에선 후 때론 달콤하게 때론 시큰하게 시린 기억 화 모두 모아 후 아른 기억 그날의 네가 내 안에 머물러요 |-|Romainzation= haru jongil ureottaeyo ibyeolhan nal du nuni da tungtung bueul mankeum geu aen nega miweottaeyo myeochireul da geuri jinhaetteoraeyo geunde isanghaeyo eoneu nal gapjagi geureol georan yego han madi eopshi amureoyo ijen nega mibjiga aneun geol ko kkeuteseon hwa ipaneseon hu ttaeron dalkomhage ttaeron shigeunhage shirin gieok hwa modu moa hu areun gieok geunare nega nae ane meomulleoyo jigeume neoneun eottaeyo? yejeone neon nareul geokjeonghagiman bappatjyo ijeneun geureol ri eopsjyo eojjeomyeon nan geuge seounhal geoya geunde isanghaeyo uriye majimak geu jangmyeone neukkimi jom bakkwieotjyo pyeonangeoryo jigeume nan saljjakkung useoyo ko kkeuteseon hwa ibaneseon hu ttaeron dalkomhage ttaeron shigeunhage shirin gieok hwa modu moa hu areun gieok geunare nega nae ane meomulleoyo nogagayo shirin maldeuldo heulleogayo arin gieokdo sarajyeoyo apeun sangcheodo jinagayo ko kkeuteseon hwa ibaneseon hu ttaeron dalkomhage ttaeron shigeunhage shirin gieok hwa modu moa hu areun gieok geunare nega nae ane meomulleoyo |-|English= All day, I was crying on the day we broke up So much that my eyes got puffy He said he didn’t like me Said he spent days feeling like that But it’s strange One day, suddenly, without warning I healed Now I don’t hate you Take a breath from my nose, let it out with my mouth Sometimes sweetly, sometimes achingly Breathe in all the sad memories and blow them all out You’re in my faraway memories, which lingers in me How are you now? Before, you were so busy worrying about me Now I’m sure you don’t, maybe that makes me feel sad But it’s strange The feeling from our last moment has changed a bit I feel at peace, now I can slightly smile Take a breath from my nose, let it out with my mouth Sometimes sweetly, sometimes achingly Breathe in all the sad memories and blow them all out You’re in my faraway memories, which lingers in me It’s melting, all the hurtful words It’s flowing awa, all the painful memories It’s disappearing, all the aching scars It’s passing Take a breath from my nose, let it out with my mouth Sometimes sweetly, sometimes achingly Breathe in all the sad memories and blow them all out You’re in my faraway memories, which lingers in me Music Video Category:Songs Category:Heal